


when summer comes

by LindseyLetMeKissYourForhead



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Genderbending, Makki, MomGwen, THIS WAS A DREAM I HAD SO ITS GONNA BE BADDDDD, aged up a little bit, but only max and nikki are, neil is mean boi, someone had to be the mean one sorry, swearing because its camp camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLetMeKissYourForhead/pseuds/LindseyLetMeKissYourForhead
Summary: im not good at summaries so just read it lolthis was a dream I had and its also my first fanfiction so yall know its bd but ill still try.max is a girl and nikki is a boy.
Kudos: 2





	when summer comes

**Author's Note:**

> Neil is 14, max is 13, so is nick.  
> Have fun reading this piece of trash

Max POV:  
It was cold that morning.  
I woke up to the soft breeze brushing over my face, slightly blowing my hair.  
I say morning because it was, but it was still dark, still very dark. maybe around 4 am.  
"shit" I whisper to myself. "there's no going back to sleep now, may as well go for walk" this happened often, I would wake up way too early for a 12-year-old, try going back to sleep, but my mind would be like 'sleep whos she, you're awake now' and then I would be tired all day but only get to sleep at around 1 am. which is exactly what happened.  
I slid off my crib, put my shoes on, then my hoodie. before I left the tent, I looked back at my tentmate. nerris. sure she was nice but god was she weird. she told me everything about her which I guess was nice because I started to trust her though I never told her anything about me, regardless of how much he asked me too.  
I left my tent and was immediately hit with the cold air, it sent shivers down my spine but at the same time, woke me up. it was really quiet. something I wasn't completely used to, it made me feel alone like I was the only one around. the dry leaves crunched beneath me, and soon the lake came into view. before I reached the doc I noticed someone was already there, sitting at the very end looking out. I stopped for a second 'who the hell is that' i thought 'too short to be David so I should be good' i proceeded to walk forward. the figure turned around and it was Neil. "max?" he called out "Neil? what the fuck are you doing?" usually I would be the only one awake at this hour. "i- uh sitting? I guess......what are you doing?" Neil asked while I sat down. I took in a breath of cold air. "sitting" I deadpanned. he lightly chuckled, which gave me butterflies, I had always thought that I had a crush on Neil ever since last year when he first came to camp. I liked how he was way smarter than me, how mature he was for his age, he was the complete opposite of me, I think that's why I liked him. because I hated me. although he was really nerdy which was funny. "..pretty" his words snapped me out of my thoughts. "what?" "the lake. its pretty isn't it" he answered staring at it."o-oh, hah yeah I guess" what the fuck am I saying. a sudden gust of wind hit my face and blew threw my hair blowing it behind me. it felt nice, freeing almost. "your pretty max" w h a t. 'what the fuck is happening. am I hearing things, im going mental' i thought, "max?" I whipped my head around to face Neil. he just looked at me for a good minute before turning his head back around to face the lake. he laughed. "what?" I said still confused about what he said earlier. "nothing, d-did I make things um weird?" he asked  
"no,......did you just say that I was-" "max I like you" Neil said cutting me off. i was taken aback. 'did he actually like me? why? im such a prick to him' i thought. "like as in friend or..?" I knew what he meant, i just didn't know what else to say. and then it happened. it happened so fast I didn't even know it happened till after. Neil kissed me.


End file.
